


Maine's Curse

by vamptigergal



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptigergal/pseuds/vamptigergal
Summary: Before he was the Meta, he was Agent Maine. Before he was Agent Maine, he was Ethan Masters the star of his school. Before she was Medic M, she was Agent Massachusetts. Before she was Agent Massachusetts, she was Isabella Johnson the girl with a thousand ideas. This is their story of how love and lost can turn a man into a monster. Continued from FanFiction by the same person





	1. Chapter 1

A thirteen-year-old girl with pitch black hair pulled back in a low ponytail leaving the main office of high school. Looking down at the office map to find room 213 and the quickest way to the room with minimal interactions with the other students. Walking fast towards the stairways that she believed would take her to the math room fastest at the back of the school. Once reaching the second floor, she found that on one side of the hall was packed with popular seniors, some leaning on the lockers while others stood around them. The closest girl turned and poked to her, the other girls broke off from the group and turned on the young girl. As the younger teen tried to turn back around the older girl that was closest to her pushed and laughed as she fell with all her books flying from her arms and her maroon bag spilling open beside her.

 

The small group of girls returned to their larger group, leaving the young girl to try and pick up her books before the bell rung. A senior boy with shaggy dark dirty blonde hair knelt down and picked up a book to hand it back “Hey, do you need some help?”

 

She looks up and stammers “Ah, umm yes... Thank you I must have tripped walking down those steps looking for the school map…”

 

“What classroom are you looking for? I’m Ethan by the way” asks the young man, Ethan with a smile.

 

The girl looking down at her books, mumbles “I’m Isabella and I’m looking for room 213.”

 

“Hey that works out perfect, that’s right next to mine. I’ll walk you there to make sure no one else tries anything else” replies Ethan offering the book to her.

 

Isabella shyly smiling as they walk to the classrooms. Upon arriving, Ethan offers “Hey if you want, I can walk you to your next class once this hour is up.”

 

“Thank you, but I’ll actually be in here till lunch… It’s advance math and science…” rebuttals Isabella tucking in her books and walking into the room.

 

Ethan sighing and softly offering “Well maybe I’ll catch ya later then…or not”

 

~~~~

As lunch arrived, Ethan sat with his friends when he spots Isabella at a table alone. Getting up and walking over, Ethan coughs to call attention to himself. Shyly looking up Isabella squeaks “Ethan! What are you doing here?”

 

“Well it’s my lunch time too” coolly replies Ethan.

 

Isabella rolling her eyes and asks “I mean why are you here by me? We just barely meet.”

 

“Well, I noticed you were alone and well I felt kind of bad, I mean you’re new, here right?” asks Ethan glancing back at his table.

 

Moving one of the book stacks to make room for him to sit down, Isabella explains “Oh, umm yeah…My parents moved me into this school, since my grandfather build the first complex super computer by a person here. And my grandmother works here so it’s better when mom and dad are out of town.”

 

“They travel a lot?” he asks taking the seat.

 

Nodding, Isabella mumbles “they are well-renowned scientists.”

 

“Oh, so what class are you going to next? Maybe I can walk ya to it, to keep the rest of the class off your back, I kind of saw that the cheerleaders did to you back there” confesses Ethan.

 

Isabella blushing and looking down. Ethan smirking and offering a hand. Isabella looking at the offered hand, gently taking it and whispering “You know I’m very young.”

 

“I guessed, you look much too young to be in high school” explains Ethan with a gentle smile.

 

Looking up, Isabella offers “I’m 14 years old and I’m actually taking senior classes. I was a senior in my old high school, but mother seems to think that coming here where my grandfather worked on a super computer. I figured if I could strike a deal up with the local college that if I get it up and running with a working program that would give me a skip ahead”

 

“Sounds like you know what you’re doing. I’ll let you get back to studying, just ask if you need anything” suggests Ethan.

 

Nodding with a blush, Isabella mumbles “Thank you and if you need someone to help you study…”

 

Smirking Ethan nods before heading back to his friends. One of the guys closest points back to Isabella, asking “You know the nerd?”

 

“She isn’t a nerd dude, she’s new. I’m just trying to be nice” explains Ethan, pushing the guy. The guy shoving him back, starting a small fight between the team. Isabella looking over with a disgusted face, packing up her books and laptop before informing the lunch ladies of the fight before heading to library to spend time with her grandmother. The lunch ladies dragging up five of the football players up after the bell, all the boys stood there with their heads down.

 

One of the lunch ladies calling out “Mrs. Johnson, these young men will be joining you after school today. They thought it would be fun to start a food fight”

 

“Thank you for that ladies, boys put your names down and I expect you to be here right after the bell. And I will inform your coach that you will be missing practice today because you will be in detention. Mr. Masters, I never thought you would be here, I am disappointed in you” says the librarian, Mrs. Johnson.

 

Isabella poking her head out of the small back room beside the main door where the group stood, asking “Grandma, I can’t seem to get the table to move. Is there a way to move it by myself?”

 

“I can help ya later, Is” offers Ethan “I mean We all got to be here, might as well be of use to someone.”

 

Mrs. Johnson agreeing “Yes that would be very good. Mr. Masters you will assist my granddaughter after school with her project, now off to class with all of you.”

 

Isabella rolling her eyes as four of the five football players leave with the lunch ladies, leaving Ethan standing there giving her a goofy grin. Mrs. Johnson looking between the two, nods to Isabella that she would be okay handling everything alone. Isabella ducking back into the little side room to gather her bag, Ethan following her and leans against the door-frame.

 

“Hey, want me to walk you to your next class?” offers Ethan.

 

Isabella looking over at him with a smile “Thank you that would be nice, its room 305.”

 

“Hey that’s my class, looks like this keeps working out for us. Come on, let’s get going don’t want to get into too much trouble” laughs Ethan and he leads the way up the stairs to the third floor where the second classroom was the one they wanted.

 

Ethan moving to take his place behind the girl that had pushed Isabella earlier. Isabella looking down at the ground as the teacher rounded the corner and spotted her asking “You must me Miss Johnson, our new transfer student.”

 

“Yes ma’am, I’m Isabella Johnson” mutters Isabella, still looking at the ground. Some of the other students began to mumble amongst themselves as the teacher asks “Why don’t you tell us a little bit about yourself, dear? Like what do you like to do, what kind of hobbies do you have?”

 

Barely looking up, Isabella sighs and answers “I was born and raised in Salem, my parents are a world-renowned scientist and a world-renowned computer software designer. I like to create computer programs and read in my free time, my grandfather build the first super complex computer in this school. Am here to finish what he started.”

 

"That’s very nice Isabella, why don’t you go sit beside Ryan. Ryan can you wave your hand?” asks the teacher pointing to a red head male by the door.

 

Isabella scrambling to the open seat, sitting down and pulling out a notebook as the teacher turns and begins writing on the board different words and explaining how to use them.


	2. Chapter 2

"That will be all. Ethan and Isabella please stay after the bell. I would like to have a word with you," called the teacher as the bell rang.

 

Ethan and Isabella remained sitting while the rest of the class filed out. Looking between the last two students, the teacher asks, "I know this is not something I should worry about, but is something going on?"

 

Whipping her head up, Isabella looks horrified by the question. Ethan giving a smirk, answers "No ma'am. Isabella got lost this morning, so I've been trying to be her tour guide for the day."

 

"Oh aren't you a sweet boy. Get going then. But tomorrow I expect you two on time, understood?" asks the teacher.

 

Isabella nodding and gathering her stuff to leave. Ethan picking up his bag and following her out. Watching Isabella pull out her class schedule, looking up he points down the hall " It’s right here."

 

"Oh no, I'm done for the day. They put that there for if I wanted to take another English class but I don't think I'll need it," explains Isabella "maybe you should show me where your class is so I know how long it will take for you to get back to the library later?"

 

"Sure, it’s just down stairs in the gym. Just follow me, we pass the library on the way. Come on I don't want to be late. The teacher is my coach too. Gonna get in trouble" explains Ethan grabbing her hand and dragging her down the stairs towards the locker rooms.

 

Isabella stumbling behind Ethan as they dodge other students in the halls. Once they had reached the door leading to the men's locker room, Ethan looks at her with a smirk. Trying to catch her breath, Isabella turns back around. Watching her leave, he turns and rushes into the locker room before the final bell.

 

Back in the library Isabella's grandmother watched her enter the closed library. Throwing a silver and red phone at her, Mrs. Johnson says, "Call them, you look like your day has been horrible. You should be fine for the next two hours till those rowdy boys arrive for their detention."

 

"Thank you grandma," whispers Isabella as she walks into the little room by the main door. Dialing the number she knew by heart, waiting till the third ring when a male’s voice answers "Is this a secure line, Is?"

 

Laughing Isabella flops into the chair and asks "I thought this was Al's phone number. Did you steal that phone again El?"

 

"Hey now that's just mean, Is. I would never 'steal' her phone, I merely borrowed it ‘cause she isn’t around it," explains the voice trying to sound clam.

 

Smiling, Isabella responds, "Of course. But for real now El, where's Ally?"

 

"Bathroom. So, what's wrong?" asks El. "I'm gonna go out on a limb and say it was a bad day since you should be at the school still, and this isn’t the normal number you usually use outside of school."

 

Isabella nodding till she remembered her best friend couldn't see her, whispering "Speaker phone now."

 

"Deal" responded the El sounding slightly farther away than before, "Go, spill everything."

 

"Not yet, only when Al's back" snaps Isabella cutting short since a female voice squealed "Is, is that you?!"

 

Isabella letting a giggle take her over "Of course Al, can you believe Elli took your phone?"

 

"Oh hun, he didn't take it. Not really though he did answer it without my permission. BUT since it was you on the line I'll forgive him. So spill everything about your day," Al rushes.

 

Sighing, she begins, "Well first the main office didn't have the person they promised would be there to show me around, so I had to take a map or risk being late to my first class. And once I had sort of found it, these stupid cheer leading girls pushed me down and laughed because my bag burst open and spilled all over the floor. But it was okay this guy..."

 

"Oh a guy? Do tell everything about this one." demands Al.

 

Groaning, Isabella begins "Well he's a senior, sort of dark dirty blonde-ish hair and nice dark blue eyes. Just your type Ally. Now if you're happy, I will continue my story. So the class went well and by the end of it, it was lunch and you'll never guess who came to sit by me."

 

"Was it that hunk from the morning, I bet he helped you to class didn't he. Maybe even carried your books. Oh Is, you might have meet your prince charming!" squeals Al, better known as Ally.

 

Isabella rolling her eyes, scolds, "Life isn't a movie or even a book Al. There’s no such thing as love at first sight, and even if there was why would a guy like him look at a girl like me?"

 

"You wore that cute skirt with your black tights like I told you too, right?" asks Ally before Elli adds, "Maybe because he might look past the nerd on the outside like we have and sees you for the beautiful women you are?"

 

Sighing, Isabella checks the clock and answers, "He barely knows me El, so no I don't think that’s what happened. But okay, so at lunch he and a few other football players got into this huge food fight and now have detention with grandma, so he's going to be helping me move that heavy table so I can finally get to work on fixing the computer here."

 

"Do you two have any classes together?" prods Ally sounding almost manic about her best friend's love life.

 

Setting the phone down, Isabella answers, "Yes, we have English right after lunch."

 

"Oh tell us everything. Did he hold your hand as you two walked through the halls today?"

 

"I'm not answering that. So how’s everyone back there?" asks Isabella, not hearing the door open behind her.

 

Ally implores "Oh everyone misses you, El almost didn't come to school today since you wouldn’t be here to cheer him up. I swear sometimes it’s you two that are dating!"

 

"Well I'm glad you got him in school, Al."

 

Ethan’s massive frame leaned on the door way with Mrs. Johnson standing behind him, letting Isabella have some time with her friends. Elli adding "Yeah yeah though you should have seen Al during gym class. I swore she was going to pass out if the teacher made her do one more lap."

 

"Hey those laps are super hard! How did you make it look so easy Is?" whines Ally. Isabella almost seeing the pout that her best friend was wearing, laughs and looks at the clock, muttering "The school day's over..."

 

Mrs. Johnson gently pushing Ethan in the room, making just enough noise that Isabella turns to look at them. Ally and Elli both listening as Isabella yelps. Elli demanding "Are you okay Is? Talk to us?!"

 

"I'm fine, grandma decided to scare me. Call you guys later," yelps Isabella trying to be end the call.

 

Ally squealing, "End it with a kiss"

 

Laughing, Ethan takes in the pink blush on her face. Mrs. Johnson smiling "Don't forget to move that table and the computer."

 

"Umm... Thank you grandma," mutters Isabella. "So this table is sitting on the computer screen and case, and I can't do anything till we move it."

 

Nodding Ethan kneels to look at the table before lifting it up and looking to her for where. Isabella pointing to the far wall, falling to her knees to examine the damage. Ethan moving the table before kneeling beside her, asking "So who was that on the phone?"

 

"Oh that was my best friends, Ally and Elli. We were always together, they wanted to know how my day was," explains Isabella.

 

Giving an understanding nod, Ethan offers, "Where do you need this moved?"

 

"On to that table," replies Isabella while pointing to the table beside them, "but please be careful. It’s very old."

 

Sighing, Ethan picks up one side of the computer while Isabella picks up the other, both working to move the fragile computer to the sturdier table. Once it was at a higher level, Isabella groans noticing all the missing parts. Looking back to the floor that had been the computer's home for the better part of 40 years for said parts. Ethan moving a couple chairs over so they could sit and begin working, stops when Isabella's shoulder sink. Wanting to help, he asks "What's wrong, Is?"

 

"Dont, please right now just don't. There's too many parts missing, I won't be able to get it running before they get here next week and...” Isabella sobs, looking at the last piece of her grandfather's life in ruins.

 

Taken back by her outburst, Ethan moves to get the librarian. Mrs. Johnson sighing as he explains what happened, explains "Her grandfather always called her Is, but he passed away two years ago. A few of his old colleagues promised if she got that old computer running she would be able to join them for the summer. Someone she's looks up to will be with them this year for the judging. And she wants nothing more than to meet this great man."

 

Nodding, they look to the doorway where Isabella was wiping her eyes. Ethan moving to the side so her grandmother could comfort her, going instead to sit with his friends at the table. One of the guys looks up and whispers, "What did you do?"

 

"Yeah, I mean first you threaten to kick our asses for messing with her, and now you two come out of that little room, and she's crying." whispers another.

 

The one closest adds, with an eyebrow waggle, "Did you say something, or maybe do something?"

 

"Look, leave it. Let’s just finish our punishment and go see the coach," growls Ethan, staring them all down.

 

The next morning, Ethan was waiting outside the classrooms with his arms wrapped tightly around a blonde haired, blue eyed girl's waist. The girl giggling and leaning heavily onto his shoulder purrs, "You missed your practice yesterday, big boy."

 

"Had detention" explains Ethan with a growl. The girl looks up and bats her eyes, Ethan sighing and kisses her. Just as they were pulling apart, Isabella rushes past and into her classroom. One of the guys calls out, "Hey Ethan wasn't that the girl you were with last night?"

 

"Oh fuck off, you and I both know she isn't my type." yells Ethan back, pulling the blonde closer but watching Isabella slam the door.

 

Once inside the classroom, Isabella huffs loudly making the teacher look up at her. Pointing to the only desk, he asks "What gives?"

 

"High school aged males are jerks, and I don't want to spend any time around them!" yells Isabella slumping into her seat and pulling out the homework.

 

Nodding the teacher continues, "So that's it then? It's not the homework that has you all ruffed up."

 

"Of course not sir," laughs Isabella while the bell rings. The phone on the teacher’s desk ringing as he turns to begin the lesson, walking to pick it up. The teacher sighs, "Of course, send them over. Isabella, the teacher next door is feeling very ill, so I'll be looking after her class this morning till a substitute can be found. I know you'll work very hard on those problems."

 

"Of course, sir," replies Isabella as they other students filled in, moving quickly to the teacher's desk to continue working on the booklet. Once the last student was in, the teacher began counting the heads to make sure none of them had snuck off. Sure that everyone was in, he began setting them up in a seating chart. After all the students were sitting, he asks “Now where were you all in the lesson?"

 

Isabella raising her head to watch as a boy she couldn't see raised his hand, saying, "We had just reached Newton's third law."

 

"Ah yes, for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Thank you very much Mr. Masters," praises the teacher. Ethan looking pleased with himself as the class began taking notes and learning. Just as the bell was about to ring, Isabella got up and tapped the teacher on the shoulder, "Sir, I'm gonna go get a drink before the halls fill up."

 

"Yes my dear, go on. I promise next hour will not be crazy and we can continue our discussion of quantum computers," explains the teacher, before turning task to the lesson at hand. After the bell rang and the class had filtered out, Isabella came back in and took her seat in the middle of the first row. Ethan having just gotten his books back in the white and orange bag, looks over with a smirk. Rolling her eyes, Isabella flips throw the notebook she had out to the last page. The teacher looks between the two, but doesn't offer anything.

 

Isabella beginning "Okay, so my idea is that if you can get more than one screen it may be possible to create every possibilities. But the problem I keep running into is the power, more screens mean more power."

 

"Yes it would. So how are you planning on working around that?" asks the teacher shooing Ethan out. The last thing Ethan hears is Isabella saying "I don't know, but El is coming here soon. I’m hoping he has an idea."

 

As lunch arrives, Ethan notices that the table Isabella sat at was empty. Just as he turned back to his friends, Isabella walked in with a tall, blue tipped brown haired, green eyed male and they head to the lunch line. Frowning, Ethan keeps his back to them. Isabella laughing "El ,thank you again for the help. I was just overreacting Of course it would be in shambles after sitting there for years!"

 

"Hey it's okay. it was in bad shape, but we got it mostly fixed. Now is this really food?" whines Elli with a scowl.

 

Isabella looking at the pizza out, "I really hope not. Come on, we should get back. You’re leaving after lunch, let's just skip and get back to work."

 

"Yo Eth, you're starring" sings a male at the table.

 

Getting up and following them to the library, Ethan calls out "Is."

 

Isabella freezing while Elli keeps walking. After a few seconds, Elli turns back and asks "What's wrong, Bella?"

 

"Nothing, El... You go on, I think I need to talk to someone." replies Isabella as she turns around to face Ethan, "I'm leaving you alone. I get it. We are not friends, and we won't be. You’re a jock, the star of this school."

 

"What? You... You gave me the cold shoulder all day, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay..." answers Ethan.

 

Isabella snapping "Oh yeah and yesterday when I broke down and reached for a friend, YOU just left to be with your friends to laugh at me. So go, leave me alone and know this WE WILL NEVER BE FRIENDS!"

 

Turning back around, Ethan begins to talk back towards the lunch room. Elli yelling out, "Hey wait! Look I'm sorry about Isabella, but maybe try coming back around later. I know for a fact she likes ya, at least as a friend. Just... Just give her some time, she's been alone for a long while."

 

"So what, tons of people are single," explains Ethan.

 

Elli rolling his eyes, "Not single, alone. Like her parents are gone every day, like she lives alone in a huge house by herself.... You know what forget it. It’s clear now that she was right, you’re a jerk. Have a great life ass-hat."

 

Walking out the doors, Elli leaves Ethan alone. Thinking that maybe the nerd was right, he turns back around to go talk to her. Nearly making it before the bell rings Ethan finds Isabella and Mrs. Johnson sitting at a table talking. Calming his thoughts, he walks over and coughs to get their attention. Mrs. Johnson looking up towards him, shakes her head. "Okay Isabella, time to go to class. I know you’re unhappy with this, but you need to go. I don't care that you’re not a high school student here, or that you’re only here to get into a summer intern program. You're going to English class."

 

Isabella storming out, leaving her grandmother and Ethan alone. Mrs. Johnson sighing, "I'm sorry about her... If there is anything I can."

  
"Why does everyone seem to think that I have to know what is wrong with her?! I don't care," yells Ethan before following Isabella's lead.


End file.
